What If
by Mandolin Reign
Summary: Sara feels rejected and turns to Nick for support. The following year will take their lives in a new direction. SaraNick.
1. Chapter 1

-1**What If**

_(AN: I do not own CSI. Spoilers for Crash and Burn. I just need to clarify that I am a GSR fan, but this is about Nick & Sara. That being said I am not sure where this is going, but hopefully it will be a good ride.)_

Sara was mad when she got home from work that morning. More than that she was hurt. She never loved Hank, but she had fun with him, and now she just felt used. She hated feeling that way. She was more than mad she was furious. She hadn't been completely open with him, but she had been honest. Now she was just alone. For once she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to…to have some fun… maybe a few drinks. Yes, that was it. She deserved to have fun. She also wanted to be with someone who was truly a friend. Someone she could trust (especially if she had too much fun). There was only one person she could think of who would not only help her have fun, but would not judge her or make her feel worse than she already did.

She was a little nervous about calling him, but then decided that because it was not a date, just two friends having fun together there was nothing to be nervous about. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

When he picked up the phone he greeted her with, "Hey Sara."

"How did you know it was me?" Realization hitting her as the words left her mouth.

"Caller I.D." They both said.

"So what's up?"

"Well Nicky, I need a favor." She paused nervously.

"I'm listening."

"You're off tonight, right? Any plans?"

"Yeah I'm off, I was just going to watch some TV or something." Now he was curious.

"Well, I was thinking about going to some bars, some drinking, dancing, Hank and I broke up, and I just feel like having some fun with a friend rather than sitting at home feeling sorry for myself. I just thought I would see if you were interested," Sara heard herself rambling and couldn't stop, "If you don't want to it is totally fine, I mean…"

"Sara…Sara! It sounds like fun. What time?"

"How does eight work for you?"

"How about I pick you up at seven and we get some dinner first, my treat."

"That would be great, but you don't have to treat."

"I want to." She could hear the smile in his words over the phone, and she felt much better. He went on to say, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you, and thanks Nick."

"My pleasure, sleep well, bye."

Sara hung up the phone, grabbed a glass of water and headed to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sometime around three or three-thirty she woke up. She turned on the TV in her room while she continued to wake up; it takes her awhile to get going. She eventually made her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot before heading to the shower.

She spent most of the afternoon relaxing before she got ready to go out. Even though she was going out with someone she only saw as a friend, she still wanted to look good. Right now she still felt unwanted and undesired. Not just by Hank, as he was pretty much just a "distraction" she was encouraged to get. But also by Grissom. She moved her life around for him then he went on not caring until she got a "distraction" then his only response was to distance himself physically and emotionally even more so than before. She just wanted to be wanted, needed, dare she say loved.

She settled on a low-cut black sleeveless shirt, a dark short denim skirt, and some black strappy sandals with a slight heel. She opted for the natural curly look for her hair, and put on just the right amount of makeup. As she checked herself in the mirror, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ready?" He said when she opened the door. She couldn't help but notice that he looked pretty damn good.

"All set," came her reply.

They walked to Nick's car. He opened the passenger door for her. She thought it was sweet, but she was not surprised. She knew Nick was a gentleman, especially with his friends.

"Where are we going?" She asked once he started driving.

"Well, how does Italian food sound to you?"

"Sounds great."

They made comfortable conversation for the rest of the trip and through dinner as well. Nick knew she was hurting after what had happened with Hank, Catherine had filled him in on what had happened, but he was not going to tell Sara that. He knew she valued her privacy, so he would take any information she offered. She was one of his best friends and he hated to see her hurt. He had decided that tonight would be all about her, what ever she wanted to do, eat, or drink. He would make sure she was safe and smiling. No other woman would exist tonight. Sara deserved a night like that.

Later they headed to a club. They made their way to the bar, both having a beer. This club was known for its retro Eighties theme. They had fun checking out the décor before Nick pulled Sara to the dance floor. They had a lot of fun moving to the beat of five straight songs. They moved really well together. Then things slowed down a little as Madonna's _Crazy for You_ came on. Sara started making her way back to the bar when Nick grabbed her hand, "You're not getting off that easy Sara Sidle." She just smiled shyly and put her arms around him. She was actually having fun. They continued dancing for a few more songs then Nick asked, "Would you like another drink?"

"Yes," was her simple reply.

As they were walking another woman came up and tried to drag Nick top the dance floor. He was polite, but firm, when he turned her down. After all he was here for Sara tonight.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Sara. It made her feel really good to know what kind a friend she had. She really was lucky. After a much needed drink, they continued to dance most of the rest of the night only taking a few breaks here and there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Nick pulled up to Sara's place early in the morning, she got out of t he car, then leaned back down. He rolled down the window. "Coffee?" She asked.

He thought about it for a second. Who was he kidding, he wasn't ready to leave, he had had so much fun with her tonight. After nodding, he parked the car and followed Sara to her place.

She turned on the coffee pot before joining Nick on the sofa. Nick looked at her and said, "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did thanks."

"So do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"About the fact that I know you seemed to be having fun earlier, but now when you say it, you look at the floor with sad eyes."

How could he read her that well? "I don't know."

"What happened with Hank?"

She again looked at the floor, unsure if she even wanted to have this conversation. In the end she decided it couldn't hurt, she knew she could trust Nick. She simply said, "He had a girlfriend this whole time." Then she stood to retrieve the coffee and brought two mugs back with her, giving one to him.

"Thanks." She half smiled. He continued, "That's why the case bothered you so much." It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded still staring at the floor. "I don't even know why it bothers be so much. I mean I didn't love him or anything. I just feel so used and…" She stopped, not wanting to continue.

"And what?" Nick saw the pain and fear in her eyes. At that moment he hated Hank for what he had done to the woman who sat before him.

"And…I don't know," Now Sara's eyes were starting to water. She cursed herself for this. "I am just tired of letting myself get involved with or attached to men who.." She shook her head not sure about continuing.

Nick wanted to cry at what this was doing to her friend. "Who what, Sara?"

"Who… Don't want me, or desire me, or love me." Now she was really crying, not just because of what she was feeling, but also because she felt so vulnerable after sharing this with someone else, and she was embarrassed about the way she was acting. She prided herself on being strong and here she was falling apart in front of him.

The only thing Nick could do at this point was to wrap his arms around her and hold as she cried. "Sara, he had no right to treat you like that." Nick knew it was not just Hank she was crying over. Everyone knew she wanted Grissom, and that was just as much of the problem she was having now, but this was not the time to bring that up. "It's alright sweetie, it's going to be okay." He tried to comfort her. He kept holding her.

She began to shift in his hold, still crying. He kept saying soft comforting words. Suddenly their faces were inches apart. They both froze. Suddenly they were kissing. Passionately kissing. Then they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry," Nick said embarrassed about what he had just done to his friend.

"I'm not," Sara quietly said, never taking his eyes off him, and then kissing him again.

Things were getting hot. Sara unbuttoned his shirt. Then kissed his neck. "Are you sure about this? How drunk are you?"

"Very sure Nick. I know what I'm doing. No strings. I just need to be needed right now. Please."

Was his friend really asking him this? She was so attractive and sexy, and she wanted him now. He wanted her. He knew there would be consequences later, but for now, well for now, now was all that mattered.

They continued on as they were. Sara led him to her bedroom, each of them loosing various articles of clothing along the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They woke up in each others arms. Both a little shocked at the events of the night before.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Sara responded feeling better than she had in a while. She never based her value on a man, and she still wasn't. She was just happy that Nick had given her the gift of feeling wanted. It wouldn't have been the same with a stranger; she would have felt even more used in the morning. With Nick she felt loved. Not I love you forever and always love, but love from a friend. She knew he would not intentionally hurt her, and that made her feel safe in her actions of the previous night. "Thank you, Nicky".

"Thank you" he replied.

Now it got a little awkward until Nick spoke again, "Sara, are we going to be okay, our friendship I mean. I don't want to loose what we had based on last night."

"I think you read my mind. Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She suddenly looked a little embarrassed, "What's wrong."

"Oh, nothing, but could you turn around, I am suddenly very aware that I have nothing on under the sheet." She laughed a little as she bit her lip.

He laughed as he turned and let her get dressed.

"Ah, Nicky, this is just between the two of us right?"

"Of course, Sara, well with the exception of Warrick, Catherine, Greg, oh and all of the lab rats." He smiled.

"Not funny Stokes." She gave him a small smile.

"I have to get going, you're on tonight, right?"

"Yep"

"Seriously Sara, you are much better off without him, and if you need to talk, call me, promise."

"I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: I would like to continue this, but is it worth continuing? Any advice? Please review. You don't have to like it, just be fair. Thanks in advance!_


	2. Chapter 2

**What If **

Chapter 2

_(AN: Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to review and also for your encouragement to continue the story -- it made me very eager to do so. I still do not own CSI, but I can dream can't I.)_

Sara grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and ate it on the couch while watching the morning news. Suddenly she realized she was smiling. Still smiling. It is amazing how great a good lay could make you feel. Oh god, she was spending way too much time with the guys at work She chuckled a little to her self.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nick arrived home about 15 minutes later. He too was still smiling. 'I can't believe I just spent the night with Sara Sidle.' He went on about his morning routine, food, shower, X-box. Then opted for a nap before the start of shift.

When he walked into the locker room he could hear Warrick and Sara talking. "Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Hey Nick," They both responded in unison.

Warrick left to check on some test results before new assignments were handed out, leaving Nick and Sara alone.

They both felt slightly awkward, but Nick broke the tension first, "So, did you get any sleep today?"

"A little, you?"

"Yah, some. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually." She responded with a smile, although inside she was hoping they would be okay to work together without the awkwardness she was feeling right now.

Little did Sara know, Nick was thinking the same thing at that moment. They both left the locker room and walked toward the break room, walking through the door just ahead of Grissom. Nick and Catherine spent the night processing an apparent murder/suicide, Sara and Warrick went to a hit and run, and Grissom attempted to make a dent in the pile of paperwork on his desk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine and Nick had been at their scene for two hours. Catherine was just about ready to leave when she heard Nick humming. She did a double take, yes Nick Stokes was humming. "Ah, Nick"

"Yah."

"What's up?"

"What do you mean," he asked, somewhat confused.

"You are humming."

"I am?"

"Yah, and your good mood is starting to annoy me."

"Sorry, didn't realize I was doing that."

"Ah-huh." She said as she started packing up evidence in the SUV.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yep."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine met Warrick in the Trace lab while dropping off some evidence.

"Hey Cath, how's your case going?"

"Murder/Suicide, more than a little depressing. How's your case?"

"Not a whole lot to go on, but Sara's been in an oddly good mood, considering how she was acting two days ago."

"Sara's in a good mood too huh?"

"What do you mean too," Warrick asked more than a little intrigued.

"Well, Nick was humming at our scene."

"Humming?"

"Yah, humming."

"Well there is only one reason Nicholas Stokes hums, and it has nothing to do with murder. You don't think their good moods are related, do you? I mean they were both off last night?"

"I don't know, I mean it's possible, but I can't see them together, can you." Catherine gave Warrick questioning eyes. "It is a fun fantasy though, hooking-up with someone you work with, I mean." Catherine gave him a wink as she walked out the the door.

Warrick smiled until he saw Hodges looking at him with raised eyebrows. Warrick snapped at him, "Get back to work man." Then he left the room.

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Well if you have the chance, let me know what you think. Thanks in advance.)


	3. Chapter 3

**What If**

Chapter 3

_(AN: I am having so much fun with this - it is a little cathartic. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, it means so much to me. Still don't own CSI, but having fun with it just the same.)_

A few weeks had passed since that night, and everything seemed to be back to normal. Sara was getting ready to go home after her shift. She was exhausted. She had pulled a triple and the case involved three dead children who had all been abused for sometime before their deaths. These were the cases that were especially difficult for Sara, but she pushed through, as did everyone else. In an effort to keep the team sane, the whole group was told to take the night off. Just before she left, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all walked into the locker room.

"Hey girl, we were all thinking about going to club tonight." Warrick started

"Yah, you know a chance to recharge and forget about the case." Catherine continued.

"Sounds like fun." Sara caught Nick looking in her direction at her use of the word 'fun'. She smiled a little before continuing, "I'm in."

Greg steeped in, "Anyone want to drive together, you know, save on the parking hassle?"

"Sure, who wants to drive?" Catherine answered.

"I will" Warrick volunteered.

"See you all later" Sara said as she left. She had a date with her bed.

One by one they all left for the same reason. Everyone except Catherine. She stopped by Grissom's office.

"Hey, a bunch of us are heading out tonight. Why don't you join us?"

"Not tonight, I have a couple more hours here, then an administrative meeting after that. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Suit yourself. Bye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Sara got some much needed rest, she began to scrounge for something to eat. She decided to settle on some eggs, but after she cracked them into the pan, she was overwhelmed by nausea. She threw about the eggs and settled for some pretzels instead. Not giving another thought to the nausea. She was all set to go out tonight, and would not allow herself to get sick.

After a few handfuls of pretzels, she made her way to the shower. She was all ready when she heard the knock at the door. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before answering the door.

"Wow, you look great." Nick greeted her, "but you look a little pale. Are you all right?"

"Yah, I'm fine, let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ironically Catherine wanted to go to the same club Nick and Sara had gone to a few weeks prior. They found a table near the dance floor. The guys went to get some drinks.

"So what made you chose this place?" Sara asked

"Nick mentioned he had come here a few weeks ago. Said he had a lot of fun, so I thought it would be fun. This music takes me back."

"I know what you mean." Then the guys returned and passed out the drinks. They all sipped at their drinks and talked casually. "So Grissom couldn't make it?" Sara asked.

"Cath tried, but he had some meeting or something." Warrick responded. He went on, "Come with me." and he pulled Catherine onto the dance floor. Greg found a blond at the bar to hit on, and so that left Sara and Nick alone.

"Let's go" Nick said taking Sara's hand "Show 'me how it is done."

They dances four more songs together. Sara was having fun, but was getting a little tired. She was almost relieved when a leggy blond cut in on her. Nick started to protest, but Sara shook her head slightly and gave a little wave. Then headed back to the table. Normally she would have been really upset to have anyone cut in on her, but she really was tired. Greg also went back to the table. He emptied his glass, and then looked at Sara and asked, "Would you like another?"

"Actually, I would really just like some ice water."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thanks Greg."

She sat there alone watching everyone around still feeling tired, but then Greg returned with her water. She gratefully took it and sipped on it while they talked a little. She was feeling better now.

She looked at Greg, "You wanna dance?"

"Me, oh-yah," came his reply.

They were out there for a few minutes when the music changed. A little slower now. Madonna's _Crazy For You_. About halfway through the first chorus Nick came up to them.

"Ah Greg, I need to talk to Sara for a minute, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead," he began to walk away, but didn't get very far before he was grabbed by some girl.

Nick put his arms around Sara. She smiled and asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to explain to Greg why we needed to dance together to this song."

"Ah, memories."

"Yes." They both smiled at the thought of that night.

After the song ended, they made their way back to the table.

Warrick and Catherine were already sitting there when Nick and Sara returned. "You two looked like you were having fun." Catherine said suspiciously.

Without missing a beat, Nick said, "We were, now would you like to come have some fun as well?" With that he led Catherine out to the floor.

Sara and Warrick just laughed at the exchange. Warrick shook his head and said, "You know, she thinks you two are up to something."

"Seriously?" Sara replied, "Well if it keeps her entertained, she can believe whatever she wants."

Awhile later, they all piled into Warrick's car and one by one they were all dropped off at home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sara had only had one drink the night before, but god was she nauseous. She spent most of the morning losing what little was in her stomach. She couldn't figure out what was happening, she must getting sick, but she does not get sick. "Oh, my god!" She practically screamed as she ran to look at her calendar. Three weeks late. How could she have missed that? Was time really moving so fast that she missed that? Her legs suddenly became very weak and she found herself sitting on the floor, staring at the wall.

Then it hit her. She shouldn't freak out just yet. Maybe it was just stress causing her to be late. Yah, that sounded good. She decided to make a quick trip to the drug store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alright, now was the time to freak out. Three tests couldn't all be wrong. This is insane. She is not someone who ever expected to have a child, let alone like this. Oh boy she thought as she took off for the bathroom yet again. As she sat on the bathroom floor after emptying the contents of her stomach yet again, it all started to sink in. She started to think about Nick and how to tell him. Then an even more terrifying thought crossed her mind, what if it isn't Nick's baby. "Shit" she cursed out loud, what if it is Hank's? She cannot have a child with him. Suddenly the room seemed to be closing in on her. She needed to get out. She decided to go for a walk before leaving for work.

Sara found herself next to an elementary school. The children were leaving for the day. She watched the whole ritual of loading busses and parents picking up their kids. She started thinking that hey if these people can do this, maybe I can too. She suddenly had courage about the situation. She figured now would be a good time to talk to Nick, before she lost her nerve. She walked home and got into her car and drove to Nick's home.

Sara knocked on Nick's door. A moment later he answered, "Hey Sara, what's up?" He sounded a littler nervous. Then the leggy blond from the night before came out of the back room. Suddenly Sara felt very out of place.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just need to talk to you…alone…maybe after shift tonight?"

"Sure, are you okay?" He was beginning to get concerned she was acting odd.

"I'm fine, but after shift, okay? Bye."

"See you later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sara arrived at work just before the start of shift. She had fallen asleep after seeing Nick, and barely made it out of her apartment on time. She instinctively went for the coffee in the break room, and then thought better of it. The subtle movement did not go unnoticed by Catherine though, and of course she had to comment. "No Coffee today Sara?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I don't feel like any right now." Everyone looked at her now. "What, it's not very good coffee?" Just then Grissom walked in with the night's assignments, saving Sara from more questions. She and Nick were paired together for a D.B. found in the desert. Sara only hoped it had not been there for long.

"You want to drive?" Nick asked

"No, you go ahead."

"Alright, what is going on? First you pass on coffee and now you don't want to drive."

"Nothing, let's go."

They worked the scene and headed back to the lab.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Sara was lost in her thoughts, "I'm sorry, what? Oh, don't worry about it. We on for breakfast."

"Of course." He gave her a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Sara headed towards the locker room looking for Nick. "When she found him, she asked, "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

They drove separately to the diner. When they arrived they immediately ordered. Sara had been very quiet and Nick was worried that she was upset about seeing him with someone else. "So are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Sara didn't know how to do this so she opted for the direct approach. "I'm pregnant."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**What If**

Chapter 4

_(AN: Thank you so much to all who have reviewed - it really means a lot to me. Some of you have inspired me, and I really appreciate that as well. Still don't own CSI)_

Sara sat and watched Nick absorb what she had just told him. He was just sitting there, frozen. After a couple minutes, "Nick? Nick?" Still frozen. She waited a few more minutes and picked at her food.

'Say something' but he couldn't move. This was not the conversation he was expecting. He had to say something but what. He definitely did not want to say something stupid, or anything that she could take the wrong way. 'Say SOMETHING' why wouldn't his mouth work? 'Okay, here we go…'

"Are you sure?" 'Please don't be mad at me for saying that.'

"Yes," she cautiously replied.

"Wow."

"Yah."

"Wow."

"Nick."

"Wow."

"Would you stop saying that?" Now Sara was starting to get really nervous about the next part. "There is something else, and I need your mind here for it."

"Alright, go on, I'm ready."

"There is a chance, small chance I hope (she said that part under her breath) that Hank is the father," now her nerves had the best of her and she began to frantically ramble. "I mean he could be, but so could you, and while this may not be the best news you could hear right now, the worst thing I could find out is that it is his baby, I can't deal with that right now, I can't have that connection to him for the rest of my life." Now she was on the verge of tears.

He sat there and listened to what she was telling him. He saw the confusion and fear written all over her face. He just wanted to take that away. He was still a little shocked over the news, but he knew she was right; she couldn't handle it being Hank's baby, at least not right now. He got up and moved to her side of the booth and sat down next to her. As he put his arms around her, he told her, "It's going to be alright. It is my baby." 'Was he really doing this? There is no going back now.' "It is going to be alright."

"But what if it's not?" She responded shakily. She was feeling so vulnerable right now, and did not like that feeling one bit.

He pulled her chin up with his hand so their eyes connected, "It IS my baby. It will be alright."

She understood what he was saying, and felt a little relieved, but still scared. Once she calmed he moved back to his food.

Some time passed as they ate, so when he made the next statement, she caught completely off guard.

"You know, you have to tell Grissom."

"What?"

"You're going to have to watch your exposure to certain chemicals and some crime scenes. You know that right?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it yet." This was becoming more and more complicated.

"Well whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you, but it needs to be soon, and then there is everyone else as well."

"How are you staying so calm about this?"

"Well, I'm shaking inside, so I'm not really all that calm. Besides I can think of much worse things than having a baby with your best friend." She smiled at that. Somehow he always made her feel better.

"Nick, I'm going to head home and get some sleep, see you tonight?"

"I'll walk out with you."

He walked her to her car, gave her a hug, and reminded both of then that it would be alright.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About a week later Sara was in the bathroom at the lab, losing yet another meal. She knew she was probably missing assignments, but there wasn't much she could do right now. After she rinsed out her mouth, Catherine walked in, "There you are, you missed assignments."

"Sorry, something I ate didn't agree with me."

"Ah-huh, well Nick is outside looking for you."

"Okay." She walked outside the door to find Nick waiting.

"You still haven't told him have you?"

"What?"

"Grissom, you still haven't told him." They were speaking in hushed tones so as not to be overheard.

"I will."

"Well now would be a good time. He just paired us together and Haz-Mat has already been dispatched to the scene. It is not safe for humans let alone," he gestured towards her stomach.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He just took her by the hand and walked her down to Grissom's office. "Nick…Nick."

"Now Sara."

They walked up to the doorway to find Grissom getting ready to head out to his scene. Nick started, "Griss, we need to talk to you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Okay, but make it fast, we both have scenes to get to."

"That's just it, Sara can't go."

"What?" Both of the men turned to Sara now.

'Well, now or never. Any chance I could choose never? Probably not.' "Yah, ah, I'm, uh, well…" Nick gave her a little shove in an attempt to get the words to come out faster. It worked, maybe a little to well. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

She just stared back at him. He heard her just fine.

"Well then, Nick's right, you cannot go to your scene. You take mine, I'll go instead." He's not sure why, but he went on, "I thought you and Hank broke-up?"

Sara swallowed hard. "Hanks not the father." She glanced at Nick, who was looking at her. This did not go unnoticed by Grissom.

"Oh," Was all he said. He walked out the door, and then added, "Nick I'll be waiting outside."

After he left, Nick and Sara just looked at each other. Sara was the first to speak, "I don't envy you tonight, I'm so sorry."

"Yah, look be careful tonight."

She nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**What If**

Chapter 5

_(AN: Thank you for all of the great reviews, it makes this even more fun. Still don't own a thing related to CSI.)_

Nick and Grissom worked the scene in relative silence. Nick could feel the tension emanating from the older man, but figured it was Grissom's problem and not his. He only hoped it didn't become Sara's problem, she does not need this from him now.

The ride back was just as quiet. Neither one of them could wait to get back to the lab. Once there they separated out to process the evidence they collected, effectively avoiding each other as much as possible.

Once shift was over, everyone (Catherine had even convinced Grissom) opted to go out for breakfast together, except for Sara. She was so tired lately and just wanted to go home, but Greg wouldn't leave her alone until she finally gave in and went along.

At the diner they all fell into comfortable conversation. Then food arrived and Sara went pale. All she could think was, 'not now, please not now', but it was too late. The sausage, bacon, egg combination of smells that was coming from all of the plates on the table was too much. In the past, she had done a pretty good job of keeping it hidden. Nick was getting use to the signs, and even helped to cover for her, but he had no clue what to do with all of these people watching. He just froze as she practically knocked Greg to the floor as she pushed away from the table and practically ran for the bathroom.

Everyone at the table just looked at each other. Greg was the first to speak, "Is she okay?"

"If I didn't know better, I would say our little Miss Sara was pregnant." Catherine laughed. Warrick and Greg joined in as well, that is until they realized that Nick and Grissom were not laughing. Grissom was glaring at Nick, while Nick had a small, nervous half-smile on his face.

"Wait! What?" Warrick practically shouted.

Before he got his answer, Sara returned to the table. She froze at the sight of everyone looking at her. Catherine Warrick and Greg had a look of shock, Grissom, if she didn't know better; she would say had a slight look of hurt. And Nick, well he looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She really wanted to just keep walking past the table, but figured she had to deal with this at some point.

"Alright, so you know." She said as she sat down, pushing her plate away.

"So it's true?" Catherine replied.

Sara slowly nodded.

"How did Grissom and Nick know? - Oooh that is why you couldn't go to the Haz-Mat scene."

Sara continued to slowly nod her head.

"Okay that explains Grissom, but how did Nick find out?"

Sara froze, "Uh, well…"

"Sara told me." Nick finally spoke up.

"She did?" Catherine asked, not willing to let this go. "Why you?" She had a feeling something was going on and she wanted to know what.

Nick responded matter-a-factly, "It's my baby."

"What?!" Was the collective cry from the table.

"I didn't know you too were together." Greg commented.

"Well," Nick responded nervously, noticing that Sara was somehow even paler than before, "We're not…well…not like that… We are two close friends who are having a baby together." Sara nodded her agreement.

Unnoticed by everyone, Grissom perked up at this latest bit of information.

Sara didn't think she could stand the smells of the diner any longer; she stood and said her good-byes, then made her way home, ready for some sleep.

One by one they began to leave, until Nick and Warrick were left. Warrick looked over at Nick and chuckled a little. Nick had a feeling he knew what was coming, but asked the question anyway, "What bro?"

"What?…What?… You and Sara…That's what?"

Nick just laughed a little. "We went out dancing about a month ago, we had a lot of fun, and one thing led to another. End of story."

"Friends huh?"

"Yes, friends," Nick said nodding.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before. Maybe someday there might be something more, but now is not the time."

"What do you mean 'now is not the time'? She is having your baby!"

"Look she wants friends, so she is getting friends."

"She does?" Warrick stood to leave, and then turned, "What do you want?"

Nick just sat there thinking. He decided to stop and see Sara on his way home. When she answered the door she looked surprised, yet happy to see him. "What's up?" She greeted him.

"Can we talk?"

"Come on in. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll just be a minute." He thought for a minute, and then continued. "Are you sure about this friendship thing?"

"What?…Oh, is this about the blond?"

"What blond?"

"When I came over to talk to you that day."

"Oh her, no, that… was… a … well…" He was a little flustered now.

"Nicky, it's okay. You can date; I'm not going to go all psycho and possessive on you. As long as your there when I really need you… You know late night delivery of pickles and ice cream." She gave him one of her classic Sara smiles, and they both laughed.

"I don't want to be rude, but I really am exhausted. You are welcome to make yourself at home, but I'm going to bed."

"I should get home, I'll see you tonight? Take Care."

"You too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few months passed. Life at the lab had gone back to somewhat normal, now that the shock had worn off. Even Grissom was starting to go back to normal in the way he interacted with each of them.

Sara came to the realization that her one-bedroom apartment was too small for her and the baby, so she found a larger two-bedroom, which was actually just down the street from Nick's place. She had also recently been forced to discover the wonders of maternity clothes. Most of her shirts still fit, but the pants were pretty much all too tight. She came to one very important conclusion; stylish, comfortable maternity clothes don't exist. She was constantly tugging at her clothes to get them to do as she wanted. All of her doctor's appointments went pretty much routinely. Next week she and Nick would be going for her ultrasound. They were still debating about finding out the sex. He wanted to, she wanted to be surprised. As for Nick and Sara, they had been getting along great. He was always there for anything she needed. Nothing more was mentioned about the possibility of Hank being the father since Nick had made the decision that no matter what, this was his kid. Unfortunately, fate was about to intervene.

Sara never even really knew why he was at the police station, but he was walking towards the door as she walked out the door. She saw him immediately, but averted her eyes and tried to ignore him, but he called her name.

"Sara…Sara"

"Oh, hi"

"How are you? Sara? Are you?"

Damn, so much for a clean get away. Why couldn't she have run into him a few weeks ago when it wasn't so obvious? "Yah, I am, I have to go, bye." She turned to leave.

Realization slowly set in for Hank, "Wait, is it mine?"

"No" she practically spat at him.

He just glared at her, "Are you sure? How far along are you?" He held her by the wrist.

"Yes, I'm sure, only a few months," so she forgot a month or two. "Now let me go!" Now she was struggling against his hold.

Nick and Warrick were just exiting the building, and saw Sara struggling with, no it couldn't be Hank. They both ran out as Sara yelled for Hank to let her go. "Hey!" Nick yelled.

"This does not concern you." Hank hissed.

"Oh it sure does. Now… Let… Her… Go!"

Then Hank let go of Sara, tuned, and took a swing at Nick, who took one right back. Then Hank tried to hit Nick again, who ducked out of the way not realizing Sara was right behind him begging them to stop. Hank's fist made contact with her face, sending an unprepared Sara back and down the two steps that led to the walkway. She lost her footing and ended up on the ground. Nick immediately ran to her. Hank tried to go for Nick again, but Warrick stepped in and restrained him until a police officer cuffed him and arrested him for assault.

"You idiot, you never assault a pregnant woman in front of a police station." Warrick shook his head trying to understand what had just happened.

Nick was at Sara's side in a heartbeat, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Can you help me up?" Nick obliged, but as soon as she was on her feet, she became really dizzy, and she sat on one of the steps trying to regain her composure.

"Hey Rick, man I'm going to take her to the hospital to get checked out."

"What, no, I'll be fine." Sara protested.

"Yes, we are going, you can barely stand, and it's not just about you anymore."

"Sara listen to him, you really should get checked out."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, a pleading look on Nick's face. "Fine I'll go." She gave in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nick sat on the chair next to the bed Sara occupied in the exam room. So far everything was okay, well she had a sprained ankle from the fall, and a bruised cheek from Hank's fist, but all indications were that the baby was going to be fine. The doctor just wanted to do a quick ultrasound before releasing her. Sara looked at Nick and joked, "Guess we don't have to wait for next week." He smiled at her.

About 15 minutes later they were in another room waiting for the exam to begin. The tech came in and put the jelly on Sara's ever growing stomach. She wasn't ready for the cold sensation. "Sorry" the tech apologized. Sara just smiled.

Seconds later they were seeing images of the baby, their baby. Nick grabbed Sara's hand and just held it, they both had huge smiles on their faces watching this little being move around on the screen. The tech asked if they wanted to know the sex. Nick and Sara looked at each other; Sara was shaking her head, begging Nick to agree with her eyes. "No, we'll wait and be surprised," Nick said winking at Sara.

"Thank you" she mouthed to him.

"Well everything looks pretty good, I'll have the doctor take a look though, and then we'll see about letting you head home."

"Thank you" both Nick and Sara responded.

Awhile later they were heading back to Sara's place, secure in the fact that everything was fine. Well almost everything, Sara was told to take it easy for a week, this included no work. Of course Sara fought this, but it was an uphill battle against both the doctor and Nick, so she eventually gave in and agreed to no work for one week.

Nick parked the car, and then helped Sara to her apartment because of her ankle. Once inside, he took her to the couch and got some ice for her and some juice. Then handed the remote control to her. "Anything else you need?"

"Yes, some company. If I'm going to be trapped in here for the next week it doesn't need to start any sooner than necessary." She gave him her best puppy dog smile.

"Of course I'll stay."

They settled into watching _St. Elmo's fire_ on TV. Eventually they both fell asleep on the couch. A few hours later, Sara woke up to the sight of Nick making pancakes in the kitchen. She was so thankful to be passed most of the morning sickness. She knew if she could make it through brushing her teeth, she would be fine the rest of the day.

They sat at the table enjoying the breakfast. Sara's foot rested on one of the other chairs. Nick was making sure she elevated it like she was told. "My Car." Sara suddenly realized her car was at the lab.

"What"

"My car, we took yours to the hospital and then here."

Nick smiled. "I already called Warrick, he is going to pick me up tonight and I'll drive your car back in the morning." He realized she was smiling at him. "What?"

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The week passed uneventfully. Nick spent most days with Sara because she didn't want to feel cut off from the rest of the world, and he didn't want her to feel like that. Tonight was her first day back at work. She still limped a little, but refused to use the crutches the hospital provided.

Everyone was in the break room. Grissom was halfway through giving out assignments when one of the receptionists interrupted, "Sara, you have a visitor at the front desk."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Sara said a little confused as to who it was.

Grissom looked at her, "Sara, you can go ahead and go, you're on paperwork tonight anyway." He saw the look of protest on her face and quickly added, "Your ankle is still not one hundred percent. I would rather it get better sooner than have you re-injure it."

She nodded, knowing he was right, and in all fairness, this decision was made with her best interest in mind. Maybe there was hope for them to salvage their friendship yet. She got up, left the room, and headed down the hall. There was a woman standing at the front desk who started walking toward Sara.

"Sara Sidle?"

"Yes?"

The woman handed some papers to Sara. "Consider yourself served. Have a nice day."

"What?" but the woman was gone.

Sara quickly opened up the papers, "That son of a bitch!" She didn't realize how loud she was until everyone in the vicinity had their eyes on her. "Sorry" she said as she slowly backed down the hall. She found Nick in one of the layout rooms, "Thank god you're alone!"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"A lawyer." She said, not wanting to play his game.

"What?" She handed him the papers. Nick looked them over. "Hank is suing you for parental rights?"

Sara was near tears now, "What am I going to do?"

"WE are going to get a lawyer and fight this."

"When?"

"First thing after shift."

"I don't even know where to start."

"We'll figure it out. It will be alright sweetie, I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later Nick, Sara and their attorney, Meredith Meyers, were sitting in a courtroom across from Hank and his lawyer. Sara couldn't keep her hands from shaking, she was terrified of what was about to happen. Soon the judge entered the room. The attorneys stood. Hank's attorney started "Mr. Peddigrew believes that that the child Ms. Sidle is carrying is his and not that of Mr. Stokes as Ms. Sidle would claim."

"Your Honor, Ms. Sidle would know her body better than anyone else. She knows that she became pregnant after she and Mr. Peddigrew broke off their relationship." Meredith countered.

"If that is true, prove it with a DNA test." Hank's lawyer shot back.

The judge stepped in then, "Is your client willing to do a DNA test, Ms. Meyers."

"That would require an amniocentesis, which can be dangerous at this stage of pregnancy."

"Well it is up to your client, now or as soon as the child is born."

"Could I have a minute with my client?"

The judge nodded.

Meredith leaned over the table and whispered to Sara and Nick, "What are your feelings?"

Nick started to speak, but Sara cut him off, "I want this over with."

"Sara, are you sure, you know the complications?"

"Nick, I'm sorry, but I can't take anymore of this. I'm sure."

"What about the fact that he assaulted Sara? He shouldn't have any rights to a child after he assaults its mother."

"Right now the concern is strictly establishing paternity, that would come up in a custody hearing."

"Custody?" Sara repeated.

"Sara I know it is overwhelming right now, but it will be alright. Now, last chance, are you sure about the amnio?"

Sara nodded, with a look of defeat on her face.

"Alright," Meredith said before turning back to the judge, "My client is willing to have the test done now."

"Okay then, we will set it up for this afternoon." The judge replied.

An hour later Nick and Sara sat in an exam room at the hospital. Sara was shaking even more now. Nick held her hand, but was scared also. The doctor and nurse got the ultrasound picture and numbed the area for Sara (or so they claimed). Then came the mother of all needles. There was a sharp intake of breath coming from Sara. She grabbed Nick's hand even tighter and closed her eyes, holding on to the thread of hope that maybe if she didn't see it, she wouldn't feel it. She was wrong, but thankfully it was now over.

"Okay," the doctor said, "You should have the results in about 24 hours."

Nick looked at Sara as he began to speak, "Ah, we don't want to know the sex of the baby, could you keep that off of the report?" Sara squeezed his hand.

"As long as the judge does not need it, I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

Nick drove Sara home. She was worn out physically and emotionally. "I already called work. We both have the night off."

Sara just nodded, "Will you stay?"

"Anything you need"

"I need to be held." She was so tired that the words were out of her mouth before she knew it.

He smiled at her, and then took her hand and led her to the apartment door. Sara sat on the couch while Nick went to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. He suddenly became aware of the fact that she had fallen asleep. He stopped what he was doing and lifted her off the couch and into her room, and eventually on her bed. He slipped her shoes off, and covered her. As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand. "Stay, please" was her simple request. So he slipped off his shoes and got in next to her, holding her all night long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

-1**What If**

Chapter 6

_(AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you, you all are so sweet with your reviews. I do not own CSI)_

Sara was already out of bed when Nick woke-up. He could hear her in the shower, so he headed to the kitchen suspecting that she had not eaten yet; she tended to forget, especially lately. The stress had really been getting to her lately. The stress was really getting to him lately also. He tried to be strong for her, but he was really scared. Over the last few months, he had become attached to the idea of being a father, of having a child with her. He loves the child growing inside of her, and he could not bring himself to even think of a future without the baby… or Sara.

Never would he have thought this would be happening. Of course Sara is attractive, and sweet, and smart, but he always thought of her as a friend. When you get down to it, Sara and Catherine were the only women who were consistently in his life, well except his family of course. He was never really good at relationships before. Usually he dated the same woman for a few nights, maybe a few weeks, or occasionally a month or two, but never any longer. He was looking for fun and so were they. It always worked before. Now it was different. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn't been out with a woman since Sara told him about the baby. Why not? She told him he could date. She just needed a friend, but suddenly every woman he met he found himself comparing her to Sara. When they didn't match up he lost interest. Could he really want to be with Sara? He was interrupted from his thoughts when the phone began to ring.

The shower was still running, so he walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello…Hi Meredith, it's Nick…Really…Okay, I'll let her know…Thanks Meredith…Bye." The shower shut off, she would be dressed in a few minutes, and then he would need to tell her. He went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast while he thought about how to tell her.

He could hear her footsteps coming down the hall. 'Well here goes nothing.' He just stared at her when their eyes met.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, and he continued to stare at her. "What's up?"

"Uh," he took a deep breath, "Meredith just called."

Sara went completely pale and froze, hanging on his words.

He couldn't do this anymore; he broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Yes?!" She practically screamed.

"Yes!" He nodded back.

She was so happy that she practically jumped into his arms thankful that she never had to worry about Hank interfering again. They just held each other. Then he figured, why not take the chance. He kissed her on the lips, it was a short kiss, but definitely enjoyable. He then walked to the kitchen, leaving her a little shocked, but with a smile. He brought back a couple of plates with pancakes and fruit on them.

"You've been busy this morning."

"Well I figured we would either have a celebratory meal, or drawn our sorrows in pancakes. How are you doing with this?"

She looked him in the eye, "I couldn't be happier right now."

"Me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The last couple of months had gone by relatively fast. They were constantly running to get everything together before the baby was born. They bought all of the necessities they would need, found a twenty-four hour daycare they liked, made arrangements for the baby to attend over night while they worked. In order to keep kids on their parents' schedule, they keep older kids up during the night, so they will sleep during the day like their parents, but the babies still sleep on demand. Sara agreed to cut back on the over-time after her maternity leave was over. She had actually decided to stop working a week before her maternity was scheduled to start. She was just so worn out and uncomfortable lately that she couldn't do it any more. Of course it took both Nick and Grissom to point that out before she would admit to it.

She and Nick had gotten closer lately too. They fell into a comfortable pattern of spending most of their down time together. Nick spent most of his days at her place and his nights off as well. She was starting to wonder what was happening between them. She had no complaints, and if he could handle her mood swings and exhaustion based tantrums, there might just be something there.

Nick was getting ready to head off to work, and Sara was feeling symptoms of work withdraw. Before he left he sat down to eat dinner with her. "You feel okay?"

"Yah, just three more days, right?"

"Well I don't know, according to Catherine, due dates don't mean that much." He teased her.

She looked him straight in the eyes and scowled, "That is the meanest thing you could have said to me."

"You'll be fine." He bantered back. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"Yes, take me with you."

"What?" He laughed.

"I miss it."

"Work?"

"Yes."

"You have real sickness about you, you know that, right?"

"Well fill me in, any new gossip?"

"You're asking about gossip? You must be desperate." He got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, at least say 'Hi' to everyone for me."

"Will do" He put on his shoes.

"But not Eklie"

"Of course not, hun." He smiled at her. He knew it was hard for her to stay home night after night, and beyond that she was done being pregnant. That was made very clear yesterday when she realized she was too big for her maternity jeans and proceeded to cry for an hour. He was getting anxious as well, starting to wonder what it would be like to have a baby there with them.

"Hey, I'm off tomorrow night, do you want to do something together?"

"Yah that would be fun…unless something comes up," she said as she pointed to her midsection."

He smiled then kissed her good-bye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next afternoon, he reminded her again about taking her out to dinner. He had to take care of some things at his place, but he would be back at five to pick her up. Other than they were going to a nice restaurant, he wouldn't give her any other information. She showered, got dressed, did her hair, her makeup, and was ready at five on the dot. She appreciated the early time, because she no longer was able to stay awake for very long into the night. He met her in the living room, looking great in a suit. She smiled at the way he looked in it. "You clean up pretty well Stokes."

"You look incredible." She was wearing a dark green dress, actually it was the only nice maternity dress she had.

As they walked out to his car, she asked "So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, but you'll know it when you see it." He winked at her.

"What are you up to?"

He just raised his eyebrows at her.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the cute little Italian place he took her nine months ago.

"Nick." She had an ear to ear smile.

"So you approve?"

She nodded.

They had a great meal. Nick wanted to talk about baby names, but Sara protested saying that you cannot name a person until you meet that person and get to know them. What if they picked a name that was totally wrong for their child?

After dinner, they got back into the car and Nick drove back to his place. Sara looked at him questioningly. "I forgot a couple things, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Nick disappeared into his building. A few minutes later her cell phone rang. She saw his name on the caller ID. "Hey, did you find what you needed?"

"Actually, I'm going to be a few minutes, why don't you come up."

"Alright, I'll be right there." She hung up.

When she got to the door, she saw it was cracked a little so she walked in. What awaited her made her gasp. The room was near completely dark, lit only by about 15 white candles, all different sizes. Nick was standing in the middle of the room with a red rose in his hand. Her eyes were starting to water at the sight, then he spoke, "Can I have this dance?"

"What?"

He turned on the stereo and Madonna's _Crazy for You_ started to play, and he took her into his arms. Now she was crying this was by far the sweetest thing any man had ever done for her. He saw the tears in her eyes, worried that something was wrong he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm great; this is wonderful, thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She was so happy at that moment. The music eventually ended and they just stood there holding each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next night Nick had gone into work like normal, and now Sara was watching TV and dozing on the couch when there was a knock at the door. She went over to check the peep hole, and was surprised to see him on the other side of it. She opened the door, "Grissom, what are you doing here?" Then she noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She practically had to force the words out.

"Sara, he is going to be fine, but…"

"Nick? Wait what happened?"

"The SUV that he and Warrick were in was hit by a drunk driver." He saw the fear on her face and held her hands to try to clam her. "They are both going to be fine. Warrick probably has a broken arm and Nick just seems to have some cuts and bruises. Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital."

All she could do was nod at what he was telling her, but she went and got dressed and returned only a couple minutes later.

They arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. Grissom found a nurse to take them to Nick and Warrick. The two were behind a curtained-off area near the back of the emergency room. Sara felt a huge wave of relief when she saw the smile on Nick's face indicating he was in fact alright. He looked awful though. He really was pretty well cut and bruised up. She went right over to him. "Are you really alright?"

Seeing the concern and fear on her face, he took her hand and responded, "I really am". Then he kissed her gently on the lips. She backed away slightly still looking concerned, but keeping his hand with hers.

"Notice how she doesn't even ask how I am." Warrick said to Grissom.

Grissom responded, "Well give her a minute. I'm sure she will show some concern for you."

Rolling her eyes at both men, she asked, "How is you arm?"

"Broken? Does that qualify me for a kiss also?"

Sara slowly shook her head in disbelief, before walking over and giving Warrick a quick kiss on the cheek. She then went back over to Nick and picked his hand back up, wanting the contact with him right now. He enjoyed the contact as well while they all chatted as they waited to be discharged. Nick began to notice Sara's grip tighten a bit, and when he looked at her he could see the discomfort in her face. "Are you okay?"

Relaxing her grip, "Ah-huh, just a contraction."

"What?!"

"Don't worry it's just Braxton-Hicks, I've been having them on and off for the last two weeks."

"Are you sure?" He hesitantly asked.

"Pretty sure."

They all continued to chat for the next few minutes until Sara's grip on Nick tightened again. This time not only was she holding on to Nick, but also supporting herself with her other hand on Nick's bed.

"Sara?"

No reply. Now Grissom and Warrick were also looking at her with concern.

"Sara?"

This time all she could say was "Uh-huh." and she could barely get that out. Then it was over. When the tension on his hand was released, Nick got up and guided Sara to a sitting position on his bed.

Just then the nurse who had been caring for Nick and Warrick came in, "How are you boys doing?"

Warrick responded, "Ah, we're fine, but you might want to check her," motioning towards Sara. Before Sara could say anything, she was caught in another contraction, squeezing even harder on Nick's hand. The nurse cam over to Sara and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Just keep breathing honey it will be over soon." Sara nodded her reply. After it was over the nurse said, "I'll talk to the doctor and see what we can do about getting you a room in labor and delivery, and getting you two boys discharged."

About half an hour later the nurse had come through, Nick and Warrick were discharged, and Nick and Sara were in a labor and delivery room. Sara was changing into the hospital gown between contractions. She was beginning to realize that all dignity was flying out the window. People were constantly coming in to check her progress. The baby's heart rate was on the low side of normal, so she needed to be hooked up to monitors, which meant that doing something as simple as going to the bathroom was impossible without Nick's help. After a few more intense contractions she was begging for the pain killers, which she immediately got. Then she finally got to rest for a few minutes. She got a kick out of seeing the contractions she could barely feel on the computer screen.

About six hours later the pressure was becoming intense, even with the pain medication. When the doctor checked he told her she was ready to push (actually Sara could have told him that). Less than half an hour later Nick and Sara were the proud parents a seven-pound, fourteen-ounce baby girl. The hustle had calmed around them, the medical staff giving them time as a family before moving Sara and the baby to the mother/baby unit. Nick sat with his arms around Sara, smiling at the little bundle in her arms. "So, can we talk about names now?"

"Absolutely, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, what about Marybeth?" Sara shook her head. "Virginia?" Another shake.

Then it was Sara's turn, "Jennifer?" Now it was Nick's turn to shake his head. "Sean?" Nick just kept shaking.

"What about Hannah?"

Sara started to shake her head then stopped and thought for a moment, "Hannah…what?"

Nick just shrugged, both tried to think of a name they would both like that would sound good with Hannah. Then Sara said, "Elizabeth?"

Nick nodded as he said, "Hannah Elizabeth."

Sara looked down to the newborn in her arms and said, "What do you think, Hannah Elizabeth Stokes?"

"Stokes?" Nick asked.

"Stokes." Sara confirmed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry we just couldn't wait any longer." Catherine said, "Are you ready for some visitors?" Catherine had apparently joined Grissom and Warrick in the waiting room.

"Come on in," Nick said standing, "And meet Hannah Elizabeth Stokes."

"It's a girl!" Catherine squealed.

They all came over to check her out. Catherine gave both Nick and Sara a hug. As did Warrick, saying "I can't believe you have a kid!"

Grissom shook Nick's hand offering congratulations, and then kissed Sara on the forehead whispering, "She's gorgeous." Sara smiled at him.

"Okay, "Catherine said, "We won't stay long, but we do need a picture." As she pulled out a camera.

She snapped a few pictures and then the three were gone. Sara was then moved to the mother/baby unit, where she took a nap while the nurses took Hannah for her first bath and Nick ran home to get a few things for Sara. Before leaving he had kissed her and casually said, "I love you." Then he was gone and Sara was left not really sure if he had meant it or if it had been a casual, 'you just gave birth to my daughter' 'I love you'.

A few hours later, Sara awoke to find Nick sitting in the corner of her room, holding Hannah while singing _All the Pretty Little Horses _quietly to her. Sara wasn't all that surprised he was singing, but she was impressed that he knew the words to that particular song. She just laid there motionless taking in the scene before her. Suddenly it hit her, she really was happy, for the first time in years, she was truly happy.

Nick caught sight of the smile on Sara's face, and said, "Do I amuse you?" smiling also.

"No… not amuse,… surprise maybe,…impress definitely."

"Impress, huh?"

"Yes, impress. She's only a few hours old, and already she is 'Daddy's little girl.'"

"Well what can I say; I'm a sucker for a beautiful lady." He was looking Sara right in the eye as he walked over and kissed her gently.

Sara couldn't help the smile and blush that followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-1**What If**

Chapter 7

_(AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you also to nickysbabygirl for helping me with Nick's parents' names. I do not own CSI. )_

Nick unlocked the front door with one hand while holding Hannah's carrier with the other. He and Sara walked through the door of Sara's apartment. Hannah was sleeping soundly so they left her in the carrier and placed it on the floor in the living room. Sara walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Nick followed her and said, "My mom called."

"Oh yah, did you send her any pictures yet?"

"The first night. She called to remind me almost every ten minutes until I did." Sara laughed lightly at that thought. Nick went on, "They want to come see Hannah, and meet you." Sara froze at those words. "They are going to love you, and besides they are really eager to see their grandchild."

Thinking that he may have misunderstood her actions, she started to talk, "Oh, Nick, absolutely they can come see her. She is their granddaughter after all. It's just that _family _makes me nervous. I mean I haven't been close with my family for over twenty years. I am just not use to being around families. Especially now, I don't really know how to be a mom and it is just going to be awkward having a real mother around." She paused realizing she was rambling, and then simply stated, "I'm nervous." She looked at the floor, "What have you told them about me, about us?"

Nick was smiling as he walked over to Sara and held her hands, "First of all, you are a great mom, and you will be a great mom, don't ever doubt that about yourself." She smiled a little at that. "Second, I can call them and tell them now is not a good time, but I would really like them to visit. They could stay at my place, and then we," he pointed to Sara and himself, "Can have some down time alone without extra people around. Third of all, I told them that you and I work together, started seeing each other, and now we have a little girl. They don't really need an exact time-line," he winked at her.

"Alright, you're still off for another week right?"

"Yes, I will be here the whole time. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, it will be interesting to hear some 'little Nicky' stories anyway." Now it was her turn to wink at him.

"Good because they will be here in the morning," he said as he walked to the other side of the room. Sara's jaw dropped as she picked up a dish towel and threw it at Nick. He just laughed as he caught it.

They just took it easy the rest of the day, getting use to their new life: feeding Hannah, changing her diapers, and waking up with her every few hours. Before they knew it, the sun was rising and so were Sara's nerves about meeting Nick's family. She made sure she was up early enough to have a shower and plenty of time to get herself and Hannah dressed. Nick left early to pick up his family at the airport, take them to his apartment to get settled, and then to Sara's place.

Nick called from his apartment to let Sara know they were on their way. Sara was now very nervous. It seemed like time flew, because before she knew it Nick was walking through the door with his parents. Sara was sitting in the glider rocking Hannah. Nick was the fist to come over to Sara. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Mom, Dad, this is Sara, and this is Hannah." He said the last part with the biggest proudest smile his parents had ever seen on his face, as he took his daughter from Sara as if to show her off to the proud grandparents. Sara then stood to greet their company.

Nick's mom was the first to speak, "Sara it is so good to finally meet you." She went to hug Sara before getting a closer look at Hannah. Sara smiled feeling a little ease in her nervousness. "Could I hold her?"

"Of course Mrs. Stokes." Sara gave Nick a little nudge as if to say, 'Nick, give your mom the baby'.

"Oh she is just precious, and call me Jillian." She smiled and playfully tapped Sara's shoulder.

"And I'm Bill," Nick's dad said as he held a hand out to Sara.

"It is good to finally meet you both."

"So, Sara Nick tells us you work together?"

"Yes, for about four years now."

Now it was Jillian's turn, "Are your parents coming to see Hannah soon?"

Sara was not ready for that question. Nick moved to put his arm around her waist as she said, "Actually, my parents are gone." Not a complete lie, but she didn't really want to get into the long story about her family right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Nick didn't tell us." Jillian replied, obviously embarrassed she had brought it up.

"Don't worry about it; it's been a long time."

Nick was a little confused; he didn't realize that her parents were dead. She never spoke of her family, but he also never really asked. He made a mental note to ask her about it another time. He was a little upset with himself that he never bothered to ask her over the last nine months.

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other. Sara enjoyed the stories about Nick as a kid. Nick wished his mom had forgotten some of the stories. Eventually all of Sara's nerves had disappeared. Nick's family seemed very welcoming to Sara. Nick noticed the smiles on Sara's face and was very happy at the thought that she was relaxing around his family.

A little later they all sat down to lunch while Hannah was taking a nap. Nick's mom casually said, "You know your life is going to change significantly."

"Yes mom, we know." Nick smiled suspiciously, unsure what his mother's point was.

"Oh yes, you will no longer have the chance to just drop everything and go out anymore."

"We know that, mom. What is it you are trying to say?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay here with Hannah, and you could go out to dinner or something."

Now it was Sara's turn, "I don't know. I would hate to put you out."

"Oh, no sweetie, we would love to do it."

Nick and Sara looked at each other. Sara shrugged, and Nick said, "Well if you are sure?"

Bill jumped in now, "Go, you two have fun. We'll be fine here. We have had some practice you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening Sara and Nick were getting ready to go out. Sara was getting frustrated trying to find something that fit her. She eventually settled on a loose fitting dress, but was not all that happy with her appearance in the mirror.

Nick walked up behind her, slipped his hands around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

The feel of his voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine; all she could do was smile shyly at him.

After a few last minute instructions to Bill and Jillian, they headed out to Nick's car. They had a relaxed dinner, and then decided to take a walk down the strip. Living in Vegas, they rarely did anything 'touristy', and so this was a fun diversion for them. They stopped in a couple souvenir shops and bought shirts for Nick's parents.

Sara was looking around at some infant clothing when something caught her eye, "oh my god!" If Nick didn't know better, he could have sworn that she had squealed.

He laughed as he walked over to where she held up a tiny little onesie. He read, "Made in Las Vegas." Now they were both laughing. "We have to get this." Sara just nodded as she laughed. After paying for their purchases they walked some more. The fountain and light show had just started so they stopped to watch.

Sara was getting a little chilly, so Nick put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. He just stood there watching her as she watched the show. She suddenly realized she was being watched, she turned towards him and smiled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is." She turned more towards him with her eyebrows raised, intrigued. "Marry me." She just froze and stared at him. "I love you Sara Sidle, marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple solitaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**What If**

Chapter 8

_(AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. I have taken some liberties with Sara's past which may or may not be 100 accurate. If this bothers you, I apologize. Also there is a slight overlap at the beginning of this chapter, just to refresh the memory. I still don't own CSI. )_

Sara was getting a little chilly, so Nick put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. He just stood there watching her as she watched the show. She suddenly realized she was being watched, she turned towards him and smiled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is." She turned more towards him with her eyebrows raised, intrigued. "Marry me." She just froze and stared at him. "I love you Sara Sidle, marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple solitaire.

Sara was almost crying now, "Nick, I love you too. Yes, I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around Nick and gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. Then he took her left hand and slid the ring into place on her finger. They stood there holding each other enjoying the last of the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found their way back to the car, and after getting in, Sara put her hand gently on Nick's knee, "Can we go to your place for a bit, before we go home?"

He looked at her a bit confused, "I would love to, but I thought we couldn't…uh…" He smiled a little.

"Not that!" She playfully hit his shoulder, "No, I just want to talk for a bit."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but there are some things I want you to know, and I want us to be alone for the conversation."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later they walked in Nick's front door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks." She sat on the couch as she spoke.

Nick brought two glasses of water and joined her on the couch.

Sara turned so she faced him. "This is really hard for me, I don't tell too many people about this, but I want you to know about my family." She looked at him and he nodded. "When I was a kid, my home life was awful. My dad was a real piece of work." Tears began to build in her eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing, "He was very violent with both my mom and me. He would also…" She wasn't sure if she could continue, but she knew she had to. If he was really going to be with her, Nick needed to know about this. Tears were breaking free of her eyes now. He went to hug her, but she stopped him, "No, I need to get this out." Again he nodded. She took another deep breath. "He would come into my room. Sometimes as much as three to four times a week." Now she was openly sobbing, "I would beg him to stop, but he would just tell me, 'Good little girls do what they are told.' My mom never did anything about it. I know she knew. How could she not? I don't even remember when it started, but I do know when it ended. One night when I was twelve, I heard them fighting. My dad called my mom a slut, and then I heard my mom just scream… Then it got… very quiet…After a bit I went down to see what had happened. My mom was gone and my dad was on the floor covered in blood. I just stood there staring, actually hoping he was dead. My mom was convicted of murder and will probably spend the rest of her life in prison. I spent the rest of my childhood in foster care, one home to another." She decided to stay quiet for a few moments and let Nick absorb all of this.

Nick reached over and embraced Sara. He could not believe what she had gone through. It broke his heart to think of any child growing up like that, but this was his Sara, and that made him angry at the people who had done this to her. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that. No child should. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you again." Sara just buried her head in his chest and cried as the memories all flooded back. They sat there for a long while before Nick broke the silence, "We should get home."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but with my fiancé."

Sara was relieved to hear him call her that. She was a little nervous that he would have a change of heart after what she just told him.

Nick began to look around his apartment, "You know my lease is up next month."

"Oh yah? Why don't you let it lapse." She said casually as she walked out the door towards the car.

"I could do that, if I had a place to stay."

"I could help you look for a place if you like." She teased as they continued to walk. She was happy at the lightened mood before heading home. "Or you could always just move in with your fiancé and daughter." She smiled as she got in the car.

When they walked in the door Jillian immediately noticed the ring on Sara's finger. She jumped up and hugged both Sara and Nick. After more congratulations from Bill as well, Nick gave his parents the keys to his car and apartment, and then they left for the night. Hannah was already asleep, so Nick and Sara also went to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Catherine called wanting to know if she and some others could come by to see the baby. She promised to bring breakfast, knowing full well that would get her in the door. Nick told her that his parents were in town, but they could come by also. Nick's parents came over at about nine to get a head start on spoiling their granddaughter. Around ten the doorbell rang. When Nick opened the door, in walked Catherine, Lindsay, Grissom, Warrick, Brass, and Greg.

Before she was even partway in the door, Catherine screamed, "What is that Sara Sidle?"

"What?" Sara asked a little shocked.

"On your finger."

Sara blushed as Nick put his arm around her shoulder, "We're engaged!" Then he whispered to Sara, "Somehow I knew she would be the first to notice." They both chuckled at that.

There was a round of 'Congratulations' followed by a mixture of eating breakfast and playing with Hannah.

Sara was sipping on some orange juice when Grissom came up to her and handed her a small package. "What's this?"

"Open it."

She did as she was told and revealed an infant t-shirt with pictures of butterflies and ladybugs on it. There was also a stuffed ladybug to go with it. "Thank you, this is too cute."

"I hope Hannah likes it… Sara, I am really happy for you and Nick. You know, if either of you need anything, I'm here." She hugged him, happy that she and her mentor were finally good friends again.

After an hour and a half, the night shift left to get their much needed sleep before the following shift.

Jillian sat down next to Nick and Sara on the couch, "So when is the wedding?"

Nick and Sara looked at each other and shrugged. They hadn't really had a chance to think about it yet. "I don't know mom, we only got engaged last night."

"We'll no time like the present." She tapped Nick's knee as she got up to join Bill at the kitchen table.

"She's very subtle, isn't she?" Sara said to Nick, smiling.

"Yes, she is known for her ability to be subtle." He thought for a moment. "So when would you like to get married."

"When ever you would like, but I do want something small, I mean, I have no family to invite." She did her best to keep her voice light at that thought.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"What?!"

"You heard me; we could go to a chapel. I mean my parents are here now, and we could invite some friends."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"Nothing tacky. No Elvis. No theme crap. Just simple."

"No Elvis?" He feigned disappointment as he picked up the phone book and made a quick call.

"We are all set." Just then his mom walked in the room. "How about tomorrow night mom?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow night at seven."

"Nicky, what are you talking about?"

"We want a small and simple ceremony and since you're here now, we will do it tomorrow night at seven."

Jillian called into the next room, "Bill your son is getting married tomorrow night at seven."

"Sounds good." They heard from the other room. Sara and Nick both tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well if it is going to be small, your dad and I would like to take everyone out to dinner afterwards." Both Sara and Nick started to protest. "We won't take no for an answer."

"Alright mom, have it your way."

They decided to start making some calls. Sara called Grissom, Greg, and Brass. Nick called Catherine, Warrick, and Doc Robbins. They all gave the same surprised, yet happy response that they would be there.

Jillian then grabbed her purse, and said "Okay Sara, let's go." Sara looked at her more than a little confused. "You need a dress."

"It is really going to be just a simple ceremony…"

"Every bride should have a new wedding dress, even if you want something very simple, you deserve something new to start this next phase of your life."

Sara couldn't argue with the sentiment, "Okay, but Nick are you sure you'll be okay here with Hannah."

"I think we can manage. Go have fun." He gave Sara a kiss and whispered so only she could hear, "My mom really appreciates you letting her help look for your dress." She smiled at him.

Sara wasn't supposed to drive yet, but she felt fine, so they took her car to the mall. They looked in a few baby stores as well as dress shops. Before long, Jillian had about seven bags full of clothes and toys for Hannah. Sara settled on a simple, yet elegant white spaghetti strap dress. Sara suddenly had cleavage, and figured she would use it before it disappears. The dress also covered the 'baby fat' she now had.

The women then stopped for dinner before leaving. After they ordered, Jillian turned to Sara and said, "You know Sara, when Nick first called to say he was having a baby, well we were shocked to say the least."

"I can imagine," was all Sara could say, unsure where the conversation was headed.

"We know Nick is a bit of… well… a lady's man." Sara tried so hard not to laugh at that. "We were worried that he had made a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life." Sara was now very nervous. "But now that we've met you, I don't think Nick could have made a better choice, and I truly hope you will be happy together."

"Thank you Jillian, I hope so too." Their food arrived at the table and they made small talk as they ate, and then headed home.

Nothing prepared them for the sight that awaited them. Bill had fallen asleep on the lounger, and Nick was asleep on the couch with Hannah sleeping on his chest. The women dropped their bags and immediately grabbed each of their cameras. Sara took a picture of all three, then a close up of Nick and Hannah. She quickly uploaded it to the computer and sent it to be processed at a local photo shop.

Once they took their pictures, Jillian woke up Bill and the two headed back to Nick's apartment. Sara left a note for Nick then went to run a quick errand.

She returned less than an hour later to find Nick trying to calm Hannah. Sara walked in the door almost unnoticed, and walked up to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same to Hannah. "I'll feed her if you like."

"Thank you. So, how was shopping with my mom? Did you find a dress?"

"I had fun. Yes, but I had to promise under penalty of death that I would not show it to you. By the way, your mom seems to think you are quite the lady's man."

"Really?" She just nodded

TBC

_Please review. I love reading comments and opinions. Thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

**What If**

Chapter 9

_(AN: Thank you for the reviews, I still do not own CSI)_

It was five in the afternoon. There were only two more hours until the wedding. They had already bucked tradition by having their baby at their wedding, so they were not giving into the superstition of not seeing each other before the wedding. As they continued to get ready to leave for the chapel, it occurred to Sara earlier that this would be Hannah's first trip in the car that did not involve seeing a doctor or leaving the hospital. They finished grabbing all of the necessities they would need to not only get married, but also for a night away from home with their infant daughter. When everything was finally in their car, they headed to the chapel.

When they arrived, Nick and Bill went to meet with the minister, and Sara, Jillian, and Hannah went to the bridal room. Sara had already put on her makeup and curled her hair, she just had to change into her dress, and she was ready.

Nick and Sara had decided that this would be a simple ceremony. She had a simple white dress, He wore a suit, and Jillian had purchased an adorable green dress for Hannah during the previous day's shopping trip. They decided not to have a bridal party the only exception was that Jim Brass would give Sara away. She had a simple bouquet to carry, Nick wore a simple boutonniere, and they had surprised Jillian, Bill, and Jim with a corsage and boutonnieres as well.

Soon the others arrived and they were ready to begin. Nick and the minister stood at the front of the chapel. Jillian, Bill, and Hannah were in the right front row. Grissom sat in the left front row next to an empty seat for Brass. Greg sat behind Grissom, and next to Al. Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsay sat behind Nick's parents.

Jim walked over to where Sara was standing, took her hand, and whispered, "Are you ready, or should we just run out the back. I have a patrol car waiting with the engine running incase you want to make a quick getaway," he then winked at her. Leave it to Brass to make her laugh just when she thinks her nerves are going to explode.

"Thanks, but I'm in this for the long haul, besides, they're holding my kid hostage up there," now it was her turn to wink. The music started and they headed down the isle towards Nick. When they reached their destination, Jim and Sara exchanged quick kisses on the cheek, and Nick and Jim shook hands.

The minister got right to business, "We are gathered together tonight in the presence of these witnesses to join together Sara Sidle and Nicholas Stokes in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objection as to why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused, and then continued, "Do you Sara Sidle take Nicholas Stokes to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sara squeezed Nick's hand.

"Do you Nicholas Stokes take Sara Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in richness and in poorness, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He smiled at Sara.

"Do we have the rings?" Both Nick and Sara nodded. "Sara please repeat after me as you place the ring on Nicholas' hand. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." She placed the ring on his finger.

"Nicholas, you do the same, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the State of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nick and Sara embraced each other and joined their lips, and then just for fun Nick dipped Sara while he continued to kiss her. They separated to cheers and the minister announcing, "May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Stokes."

They were greeted by cheers and congratulations. Then Nick announced, "You all know how to get to the restaurant, so why don't we head over there." They all walked out to the cars.

Sara clicked Hannah's car seat into the base then climbed out of the back seat to find Nick holding the passenger door open for her and directing her to the seat, "Mrs. Stokes." She liked the way that sounded.

A few minutes later they pulled into the restaurant. They had a large table in the back reserved, and they all found a place to sit. There was casual conversation around the table. It turned out to be a great night, but unfortunately some of the guests had to cut their night short in order to make it to work on time. Catherine was the first to leave because she had to drop off Lindsay. Then Warrick, Greg, Grissom, and Al headed out. They all gave their hugs and more congratulations before leaving. Jim got up, shook Nick's hand, and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek then whispered, "You made a beautiful bride."

Sara replied, "Thanks dad," with a wink. He really was like a dad to her, a much better father than her own.

Hannah began to fuss, so Sara, Nick, and his parents decided to head home as well.

TBC

_So, what did you think of the Wedding?_


	10. Chapter 10

**What If**

Chapter 10

_(AN: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all of the parents out there-you'll see what I mean. I do not own CSI.)_

Sara pulled into her parking space eager to get home. This was her first trip out by herself in weeks, of course it had only been an hour and a half, but it felt like too long away from her seven-week-old daughter. She walked through the door and saw Nick who was busy cleaning the kitchen. Sneaking up behind him, she planted a kiss on his neck. When he turned, she continued to kiss him, moving up to his lips. He pulled back to catch his breath as she spoke, "Is she sleeping?" She began kissing him some more.

In between kisses he replied, "Yep, went down about half an hour ago. I take it your doctor's appointment went well?" He continued where he left off.

"Ah-huh got the 'all clear.'" Now she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He bent over and picked her up in one movement and began kissing her as he carried her down the hall to their bedroom. "Time to celebrate." She laughed a little at the last part.

Just as he laid her on the bed, they heard a tiny cry coming from Hannah's room. They silently held their breaths, hoping she would fall back asleep. When the cry became louder, Sara let out her breath in a long sigh.

Nick spoke first, "She's probably hungry."

"I'll go nurse her." Sara said unable to hide her disappointment, and then added, "Later?"

"You can count on it."

Sara walked out of the room to get Hannah as Nick rebut toned his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later, Nick laid a sleeping Hannah down in her crib. He carefully closed the bedroom door before going to find his wife. He found her loading the washing machine. They could not understand how such a little person could add so much dirty laundry to the house. "Hey, she's asleep." He said as he took her by the hand.

"Wait, let me just hit 'start,'" she reached back and pushed the button, then wrapped her arms around her husband as they made their way down the hall.

Sara was on top of Nick, he was working on getting off her shirt when his cell phone began to ring. "Ignore it" Sara demanded.

"Babe, you know I can't do that."

"Fine," she groaned

"Stokes…You sure you need me?… Alright, I'll be there in ten or fifteen." Nick hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Sara.

"No!" She banged her fists and feet on the bed in mock tantrum.

"I'm sorry darlin' you know I would stay if I could, boy would I stay." He shook his head.

"I know."

He kissed her good-bye then headed down the hall.

"I love you, be careful" she called out after him.

"Love you too" he called back before walking out the door.

About ten minutes later he walked through the doors of the lab. He was met by Warrick coming the other way, "Hey man, drop your stuff off in the locker room and meet me in the Denali; we have a D.B. in the desert."

"I'll be right there."

Two minutes later Nick jumped in the Denali with Warrick. "So what do we know so far?"

"Not much, may be a decomp, but that hasn't been confirmed by anyone but the motorist who found it."

"Sounds fun, glad I came in early for it." He didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

"Hey I was called in too. Apparently, swing shift is overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed? Are they serious? If they can't hack it maybe they should move to some no-name county where nothing ever happens."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What?"

"Whatever has you in this wonderful mood. We've got the time. It is a forty minute ride to the scene."

"Let's just say that I was busy, 'we' were busy, or trying to be busy when the phone rang."

"Is that it man? It's not like it was your only opportunity."

"That is just it man, it was our only opportunity in months. I mean, she finally got the all clear from her doctor today, and the baby, then the phone, and it never happened. It was more like someone was playing a cruel joke on us."

Warrick couldn't help but laugh a little at Nick's situation.

"Come on, it's not funny. We couldn't even _celebrate_ our on our Wedding night."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You want it and you can't get it." He continued laughing.

"Not funny."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Warrick chuckling every so often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Nick arrived home to find a very tired Sara sitting in the glider rocking and singing to a very awake Hannah. Just above Sara's head he saw a picture he never noticed before. "When did you get that?"

Sara jumped at his voice. She was so tired that she did not hear him walk in the door. "What?"

"The picture hanging there." He pointed above her head.

"A few weeks ago, I took it when your mom and I came back from shopping. It's a great picture of you and Hannah, don't you think?" He nodded. "I finally got around to hanging it up last night. Unfortunately, I should have been sleeping. I didn't know your daughter had inherited my insomnia."

"It looks like she's got you beat, why don't you let me rock her for a bit while you take a hot bath, then get some sleep."

"You sure you're not too tired?" She knew he had been up just as long as she had.

"I'll last longer than it looks like you will right now." Nick was still wide awake from all of the coffee he drank at the lab, and besides, he didn't want Sara to overdo it. "Go, take a break, you deserve it." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She headed off to the bathroom as Nick settled into the glider.

Sara grabbed a towel and began to fill the tub. One of the best things about this apartment was the Jacuzzi tub, and now that she was no longer pregnant she took full advantage of it. She turned on some soft music and settled into the tub and just relaxed. A few minutes later Nick opened the door. "Don't tell me you got her down already?"

"What can I say, Daddy's got the touch." He raised his eyebrows and grinned from ear to ear. "Want some company?" He came in and set the monitor on the counter. Sara nodded and in a flash Nick was slipping in the tub behind her so she could lean back into him. He just held her for a few minutes, enjoying the jets and the water temperature. Then he began to massage her neck, back, and shoulders.

"That feels so good," she purred as he began to kiss her neck

"Do you want to get out?" He whispered in her ear.

"No," she said as she turned in his embrace and began kissing him passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they awoke to the sounds of Hannah's cries coming over the monitor. Sara rolled over in Nick's embrace. "Your daughter's calling you," he whispered as he moved a stray hair out of her face.

She gave him a euphoric smile, "I wish we could stay like this a little longer."

"Me too," he gave her the same smile as she slid out of bed and pulled on one of Nick's t-shirts and headed down the hall. A minute later, she sat on the bed with Nick and nursed Hannah. Nick sat there watching his beautiful wife nourish his precious daughter, and all he could think was, 'What if the last year had never happened.'

The End

_This has been so much fun for me, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, please review if you are able. _


End file.
